Irmãs
by Ana Lucia Nunes
Summary: Duas irmãs e dois amigos em plena fase de adolescência e com as hormonas a pulsar, leva a vários actos pensados e inpensados.... casais: HarryHermione e RonGinny sem incesto Hermione e Ginny nesta fic sao irmãs...
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1 – Apresentação das Irmãs

Hermione e Ginevra Granger, ou Hermy e Ginny como mais gostavam que de ser chamadas por familiares, pois tinham poucos amigos, devido à personalidade das duas irmãs gémeas. Hermy tinha os cabelos castanhos encaracolados e Ginny era ruiva, tal como o pai. A única semelhança entre as duas era os olhos cor de mel e as feições corporais, pois tinham os traços bastante definidos e que faziam muitos rapazes em Hogwarts suspirar à sua passagem. As duas cursavam o quinto ano em Hogwarts, sendo que as duas eram dos Gryffindor e tinham uma boa amizade com Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter e eram conhecidos como o quarteto fantástico de Hogwarts. Os quatro davam-se muito bem, mas com a entrada das duas irmãs na adolescência começaram a despertar-se amores: Hermy tinha-se interessado por Harry e Ginny por Ron. Mas o interesse das duas estendia-se a muito mais de que uma simples atracção. Por isso as duas delinearam um plano para conquistarem os dois rapazes, que se tinham tornado muito cobiçados em Hogwarts, tendo como competição apenas Cedric Diggory e Draco Malfoy.

As duas escreveram dois bilhetes, um para Harry e para Ron a combinar para que Harry se encontrasse com Hermy e Ron com Ginny, Só que as duas irmãs tinham algo em mente, pois convidaram os dois para irem à sala das necessidades à mesma hora, ou seja às 20:30, mas como nenhum falou com outro acerca do encontro nem sequer suspeitaram…

Mais tarde na hora de jantar, as duas irmãs sentaram-se um pouco afastadas de Harry e Ron e iam cochichados os últimos pormenores da surpresa para os dois rapazes e de vez em quando lançavam olhares furtivos na direcção dos dois e trocavam sorrisos marotos. Sem que ninguém notasse, as duas acabaram de jantar e rumaram para a sala das necessidades, para fazerem os preparativos para a chegada dos rapazes. Depois de tudo arranjado, só tinham de esperar pela chegada dos rapazes.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2 – Surpreendo e Agradando Harry e Ron

Harry e Ron estranharam um pouco dos dois estarem a caminhar na mesma direcção, mas nem um nem o outro falaram durante o caminho. Ainda ficaram mais surpreendidos quando os dois pararam em frente à sala das necessidades. Os dois ficaram intrigados.

- Ron… – falou Harry. – Porque estás aqui?

- Eu recebi um bilhete da Ginny para me encontrar aqui e com ela. – respondeu Ron ao amigo. – E tu?

- Eu também recebi um bilhete, mas foi da Hermione. – respondeu Harry. – E ela também combinou de me encontrar aqui.

Os dois mostraram os bilhetes que receberam e ainda ficaram mais surpreendidos quando viram que as duas irmãs tinham combinado com eles no mesmo sítio à mesma hora. Resolveram entrar e ficaram de boca aberta com o que se depararam. A sala das necessidades estava completamente diferente, com uma enorme cama no meio da sala, algumas cadeiras espalhadas, vários pacotes espalhados no chão, que os rapazes notaram ser de preservativos. E no meio da sala, mesmo junto à cama estavam Hermy e Ginny. Hermy camisa totalmente transparente que revelava uma lingerie vermelha, enquanto que Ginny vestia uma camisa que lhe cobria uma parte das coxas, mas que com alguns botões abertos revelava os seus seios e um soutien rosa. Os dois ficaram bastante envergonhados e tímidos, pois nunca antes tinha visto uma rapariga seminua, mas as irmãs trataram de os pôr à vontade, pois aproximaram-se, Hermy de Harry e Ginny de Ron e começaram a beija-los de uma forma selvagem e que rapidamente os dois amigos aceitaram. As duas foram se livrado das roupas dos rapazes e em pouco tempo as únicas roupas que restaram foi a roupa interior dos quatro. Deitaram-se na cama e as irmãs começaram a fazer uma descoberta do corpo dos respectivos companheiros, que deixou Harry e Ron quase à beira da loucura.

Hermy começou por beijar suavamente os lábios inchados de Harry, passando para o seu pescoço onde se deteve a lamber a chupar enquanto arranhava suavemente o peito do amigo. Passando com a língua suavamente pelo tronco de Harry, Hermy rapidamente se dirigiu para o seu alvo: o pénis de Harry. Rapidamente tirou os boxers de Harry revelando já um pénis erecto e com dimensões consideráveis, o qual lambeu, chupou e mordiscou suavemente arrancando gemidos de Harry. Rapidamente, Harry inverteu as posições e posicionando-se em cima de Hermy começou a acariciar-lhe o corpo, livrando-a do soutien começou a acariciar-lhe os peitos, um com uma das mãos e outro com a boca, lambendo e mordiscando o bico de Hermy fazendo-a suspirar de prazer. Mas rapidamente, Harry foi descendo e tirando as cuequinhas de Hermione, deparou-se com a vagina de Hermy já húmida e não resistindo começou a fazer-lhe sexo oral, tirando da amiga mais gemidos de prazer. Hermy não aguentado mais começou a implorar para que Harry a possuísse. Harry também estava bastante excitado e esquecendo as precauções, posicionou-se entre as pernas de Hermy e com bastante cuidado para não a machucar começou a penetrar Hermione, que no início fez uma careta de dor, que levou Harry a parar, esperando que lhe passasse dor da rapariga, afinal, Hermy ainda era virgem, assim como Harry. Harry recomeçou as investidas quando Hermy enlaçou as pernas à volta da sua cintura. As investidas eram de tal forma poderosas que Hermy gritava de dor e de prazer, mas nem mesmo com as lágrimas que brotaram dos olhos da rapariga, Harry não parou, pois sabia que tanto ela como ele estavam a gostar e que as lágrimas eram de alegria e prazer. Após algum tempo, Harry abrandou o ritmo e ele e Hermy chegaram ao clímax, ao mesmo tempo. Ficaram um tempo abraçados, Harry ainda dentro de Hermy e trocaram um beijo apaixonado e Harry segredou à rapariga se ela não queria namorar com ele, ao que ela respondeu afirmativamente e beijaram-se novamente. Ficaram mais um tempo a recuperar o fôlego.

Ao lado dos dois, Ginny e Ron levavam as coisas mais na calma, pois sem separarem os lábios, os dois iam acariciando o corpo um do outro. Ginny livrou-se dos boxers do companheiro, enquanto que este tirou o soutien e as cuequinhas da companheira. Ginny com umas das mão acariciava os cabelos de Ron e com a outra o seu pénis, enquanto que o rapaz com uma das mão acariciava um dos peitos de Ginny e com a outra a vagina da rapariga. Os dois estavam quase no clímax, quando pararam um bocadinho apenas só para que Ginny apanhasse uma das caixas do chão tirando de lá um preservativo que colocou em Ron. Ginny montou-se em cima de Ron e numa única investida, sentiu o pénis e Ron todo dentro dela, mas não conseguiu evitar um grito de dor, e sentiu o sangue a escorrer-lhe nas pernas, mas mesmo assim não se conteve e assim que a dor passou, Ginny começou a cavalgar no membro de Ron de forma vigorosa, arrancando gemidos de Ron. Foi a arranhar suavemente o peito de Ron que ele chegou ao clímax, arrancado um grito de Ginny, que se deixou cair em cima do peito de Ron, sendo abraçada por ele. Os dois beijaram-se de forma suave e em sussurros, Ginny pediu Ron em namoro ao que ele aceitou.

Quando os quatro finalmente se recompuseram, decidiram que era hora de voltar para o salão comum, senão poderiam apanhar uma detenção. Os quatro vestiram-se e os dois casais partiram na viagem de volta para o salão de mão dada.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap. 3 – Consequências de uma Noite de Amor

Passaram-se dois anos e os encontros nocturnos na sala das necessidades continuaram, sem que ninguém desconfiasse. Para Harry, Hermy, Ron e Ginny aquele seria o último ano que passariam em Hogwarts, por isso decidiram aproveitar ao máximo as últimas semanas que tinham em Hogwarts.

Estavam Harry, Hermy, Ron e Ginny abraçados aos respectivos pares, descansando após mais uma sessão de sexo, quando Ginny propôs:

- O que vocês acham de trocarmos de parceiros? – propôs ela. – Foi algo que não experimentamos até agora.

Os outros três entreolharam-se e aceitaram a proposta dela. Ron põe um preservativo, puxou Hermy até si e pondo-a de quatro fez-lhe sexo anal. Embora já tenha feito sexo anal, as investidas de Ron eram tão poderosas que Hermy gemeu de dor e de prazer e quase sentindo que o pénis de Ron chegava-lhe quase ao útero. Investida atrás de investida e grito atrás de grito, Ron rapidamente ejaculou, tendo como espectadores Harry e Ginny que preferiram assistir antes de entrarem em acção, dando assim oportunidade de os companheiros assistirem. Harry apanhou e colocou um preservativo, mas ao invés de penetrar Ginny por trás, como Ron tinha feito, Harry colocou todo o pénis dentro da vagina de Ginny e sem lhe dar oportunidade de gemer, começou a investir de uma forma selvagem e descontrolada, levando Ginny a gritar de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Quando Harry finalmente ejaculou, Hermione propôs sexo a quatro e mais uma vez todos concordaram. Harry e Ron colocaram preservativos e enquanto Harry penetrava Hermione por trás, Ron fez o mesmo, mas penetrando-lhe a vagina. Os dois retiraram de Hermione fortes gritos de prazer, que se ouviriam por toda Hogwarts não fosse o caso de a sala estar sob o feitiço de impertubilidade. Ginny por seu lado estava a ser lambida pela irmã. Os quatro gozaram todos ao mesmo tempo. Depois trocaram de posições. Ginny era penetrada por Harry pela frente e por Ron por trás e ia acariciando a vagina da irmã gémea. A primeira a gozar foi Hermy, seguida de Harry e por fim Ginny e Ron. Os quatro ficaram ali um tempo abraçados ainda a acariciarem-se uns aos outros e rapidamente estavam prontos para mais sexo.

Esquecendo as precauções, Harry penetrou a namorada de uma forma selvagem e primitiva, arrancado de Hermy gemidos e pequenos gritos de prazer. Prendendo os braços de Hermy acima da sua cabeça fez despertar várias sensações nos dois: Hermy gostava de se sentir presa e Harry notou que gostava de controlar a situação. Aumentado ainda mais as investidas, mas tentado retardar o clímax, Harry provocou mais prazer nele e na namorada. Após mais alguns minutos, Harry chegou ao clímax ao mesmo tempo que Hermy lançou um grito rouco de prazer. Ron também esqueceu as precauções e penetrou a namorada, mas de uma maneira suave, fazendo Ginny suspirar. Embora tenham demorado pouco tempo a chegar ao clímax, os dois sentiram-se muito bem com a suavidade do sexo.

Um mês mais tarde…

Tanto Hermy como Ginny já há algumas semanas andavam a sentir-se enjoadas, fazendo os namorados preocuparem-se e após as duas desmaiarem, eles praticamente as arrastaram até à Ala Hospitalar, de modo a que as duas saberem o que se passava. Madam Pomfrey mandou-os esperar no corredor enquanto examinava as irmãs. Harry e Ron já estavam a desesperar por tanta demora, quando as respectivas namoradas saíram da Ala Hospitalar um tanto ao quanto brancas e um pouco apreensivas. Os dois ficaram logo assustados ao verem a expressão delas e rapidamente quiseram saber o que se passava.

- O que se passa, querida? – perguntou Harry e Hermy, visivelmente preocupado. – É algo de grave?

Hermy trocou um olhar com a irmã, antes de responder.

- Acho melhor vocês se sentarem. – ordenou ela a Harry e a Ron, ordem a que eles rapidamente obedeceram, começando a sentirem medo.

- Bem a situação é a seguinte. – falou Ginny. – A Madam Pomfrey descobriu o que nós as duas temos.

- E o que é? – perguntou Ron. – É algo de grave?

- Sim e não. – respondeu Hermy, provocando a confusão nos rapazes. – A Madam Pomfrey descobriu que estamos as duas grávidas de um mês.

Acho que os rapazes agradeceram a Hermy por esta lhes ter dito para se sentarem, pois de modo contrário teriam caído no chão de tanto espanto.

As duas ficaram a olhar receosas para eles, com medo da reacção que iriam ter. Mas rapidamente os receios das irmãs se dissiparam quando foram abraçadas pelos respectivos namorados. Tiveram uma longa conversa e os dois rapazes prometeram que iriam assumir os bebés e que assim que acabassem de estudar em Hogwarts (já que faltava menos de três menos) os quatro iriam casar.

Sete meses mais tarde…

Como os maridos estavam a trabalhar, as irmãs decidiram que era melhor passarem os últimos meses de gestação na Mansão dos Potter, onde teriam a vigilância do padrinho de Harry, Sirius Black. Hermy e Ginny estavam as duas sentadas, uma em cada sofá a repousarem, já que devido à enorme barriga que cada uma tinha, mal se conseguiam movimentar. De repente, Ginny sente uma pontada forte no ventre e sente as águas rebentarem. Ao ver que a irmã começou em trabalho de parto, Hermy rapidamente chama por Sirius que leva as duas irmãs para a maternidade (Hermy foi junto, porque além de querer acompanhar a irmã, também ela poderia entrar em trabalho de parto, não podendo ficar sozinha). Foi Hermy que conseguiu contactar com Ron, informando-o que a mulher tinha entrado em trabalho de parto. Segundos depois, tanto Ron como Harry aparatam na maternidade (um edifício que se localiza perto de São Mungo, já que no hospital não havia espaço para a maternidade). Ron entrou no quarto onde a mulher estava, permitindo que Sirius saísse para a sala de espera. Hermy estava já a ficar preocupada, pois já algum tempo que estava a ouvir os gritos da irmã, mas rapidamente se acalmou quando ouviu os gritos vigorosos de um bebé. Era tia, mas ainda não sabia se de um rapaz ou de uma menina, mas deixou os pensamentos de lado ao ouvir mais um choro de bebé. Finalmente, a porta abriu e a enfermeira dirigiu-se a eles.

- Como a minha irmã está? – perguntou Hermy, ansiosa. – E o bebé?

- A sua irmã está muito bem. – respondeu a enfermeira. – O parto não demorou muito e ela agora está a descansar. Parabéns pois é tia de gémeos, um menino e uma menina.

Hermy quase que caiu com o espanto, era tia não só de um, mas de duas crianças. Sem evitar deixou escapar algumas lágrimas e abraçou-se a Harry muito feliz. Mas a alegria rapidamente passou, pois de repente largou um grito de dor, preocupando o marido.

- Querida, o que se passa? – perguntou Harry, aparando a mulher.

- Acho que o teu filho se quer antecipar. – respondeu Hermione, fazendo uma careta de dor à medida que começava outra contracção.

- Já! – falou Harry, entrando em pânico.

- Por aqui, senhor Potter. – falou a mulher. – Traga a sua mulher para este quarto aqui.

Harry e Hermy seguiram a enfermeira e no momento em que Harry acaba de ajudar a mulher a se deitar na cama, as águas dela rebentam.

A enfermeira rapidamente vai chamar o médico, de modo a que este venha observar Hermy. Harry manteve-se sempre ao lado da mulher, segurando-lhe a mão e tentando acalmá-la. O médico entra na sala e rapidamente verifica a dilatação da paciente, vendo que Hermy já está com uma boa dilatação e avisa que o bebé não deverá demorar muito a nascer. E assim foi, passando alguns minutos, o médico avisou que já avistava a cabeça do bebé e disse para Hermione continuar a fazer força e em pouco tempo o quarto foi invadido pelo choro do bebé.

- Parabéns! É uma bela menina. – disse o médico, entregando a bebé à enfermeira que com cuidado a limpou e a pôs nos braços da mãe.

Mas Hermy pouco tempo teve para ver a filha, pois começou a ter dores novamente.

- Doutor, o que se passa? – perguntou Harry, bastante preocupado com os gritos da mulher.

- O senhor rapidamente vai perceber. – falou o médico, sorrindo.

A enfermeira delicadamente pôs a bebé nos braços do pai e foi ajudar o médico. Harry começou a observar a bebé e reparou que a menina tinha as feições da mãe, mas o cabelo era negro como o do pai. Harry só deixou de contemplar a bebé quando ouviu mais um choro e dirigiu os olhos para as mãos do médico, onde estava mais um bebé, desta vez um menino. Harry quase que sentiu as pernas fraquejar. Tal como o melhor amigo, também ele era pai de gémeos. Colocando a menina nos braços da mãe, que estava bastante exausta, Harry aceitou o menino e reparou que ele tinha as suas feições, mas o cabelo apesar de ser castanho era rebelde como o dele. Olhou para a mulher com um sorriso bobo e com os olhos a brilhar, levando Hermy a rir-se da cara contente do marido e observou o menino que estava nos braços do marido. Hermy estava bastante feliz, no mesmo dia tinha sido mãe e tia.

Tanto ela como Ginny recordariam aquele dia para sempre…


End file.
